


Beloved

by Gotelover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, it uses elements of both, kinda; it's an adopted love/beloved deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotelover/pseuds/Gotelover
Summary: Cornelius comes home from war, and Dalio welcomes him home.
Relationships: lover/beloved
Kudos: 10





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Contains underage content. View discretion is advised. Real children can't consent.

Cornelius took the air of the country into his broad chest. It smelled sweet and clean, not like the smoke of battles or the salty air of the sea. The fields of wheat were a sight to behold, golden like his skin. The cobblestone wall that fenced off his plot of land was built low, for his neighbors down the hill to see. His toga was loose-fitting, with no underclothes, as he found them restrictive. He had been blessed by Ishtrea, in spear and shield both, which were the talk of the after warbonds with his men, strength and stamina unmatched by General Cornelius.

He soaked in the simplicity combined with gestures at grandiosity of his farm house. Before he could open the door, a bright-eyed youth with blonde hair he had left awhile ago.

"Cornelius!" said the 13 year old, his eyes full with ballads and songs of his older lover. "It's been too long!"

Cornelius looked into the eyes of his handsome youth, and smiled. "It was merely a skirmish, Dalo. It was a rough six months, but I do not regret them." He took the young one into his arms and kissed passionately, enjoying the taste of youth on his lips as he felt along the body. When they separated, as man and boy inevitably do, he couldn't help but look on the boy with pride.

"You have grown so much, Dalio."

"And you have not cut your beard, Cornelius! It is quite bushy."

"I was attending to other matters. Like the laying of my men, or the slaying of my enemies."

He smiled, and let himself into their house. The boy went toward their bed, which stood with beautiful blues and yellows, and Cornelius chuckled. "Eager, are you, boy?"

He blushed bright pink, and shook his head. "Sorry! I'll-"

"Dalio, light of my life, please." He reached his hand down the boy's toga, and laid him down in the bed. He undid the boy's toga, leaving him naked on the bed. He looked up, bright eyed at his father figure and lover rolled into one. He leaned down and touched the boy's smallish penis, running it between his fingers as he kissed the boys nape.

"Cornelius…" he moaned, his erection growing, a strong and large hand on his soft and small erection. 

"Yes, my boyish love?" He kissed the nape of the boy, giving his soft neck a loving lick. The man's erection grew against him, and he whined in pleasure. Dalio grasped at his adoptive father and lover's cock, running his hand along the lengthy shaft and moaning all the while.

"You're eager, boy. I will ravage you like we ravaged the barbarians. Flip over for me, my love." The boy did as he was told, and flipped himself over to bare his perky, cute ass. He gently smacked it, and his boy groaned with pleasure. "You're a slut, boy. I hope you know that. A boyslut. I'm so glad I bought you from that whorehouse four years ago." He grinned, and bent over the boy.

His massive cock gently entered the boy, and he moaned at just the very tip of the fat cock in his ass. "Ooohhhh... Thank you, Cornelius. It feels so good."

"Mm, what am I to you?" He sunk in further, as he grasped the boy against his body.  
"You're my daddy~" The boy mewled, and let out a little gasp as Cornelius bottomed out inside his tight, boyish ass. With the boy's G-spot satisfactorily hit, Cornelius chuckled and kissed the back of his boy's head. His fat balls rested on boyish thighs, and he took in the moment before he spoke again.

"Daddy? That's a new one." He grunted as he bottomed out, then slowly slid back out, his cock. "Such a slutty boy. Whored himself out at ten, and was addicted and married by the first man he saw." He kissed the back of his husband-son's neck, and then up through the golden curls as he pumped back in. Dalio whimpered with pleasure, and he shivered against Cornelius's fat cock.

"God, daddy, your cock makes me feel so good~" the boy moaned out, and Cornelius grunted. The boy's ass fit snugly around his cock; it was like being in Elysium. The boy, meanwhile, simpered under him. He gripped the boy against his body tightly, and thrusted. In and out he went, as the boy shuddered like a leaf in a storm. The similarity was furthered by being attached to thick wood, pounding his tight hole in delirious pleasure.

"Please show me how you wield my spear, daddy."

"If you insist, my love," The older man gripped the boyish cock and masturbated it, as he slid his cock in and out the boy's tight asshole. Each thrust and subsequent backslide made the boy yelp like a kitten, and each time his prostate was jabbed by the throbbing meat he yelped like a puppy. He finally met his limit, and came onto the bed as the man above him flooded him with hot, white seed.

The duo collapsed onto the bed and into each other's arms, happily spent.

"You're such a good boy, my Dalio."

"And you're a wonderful lover, my Cornelius."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting started out in porn writing and wanted to post what I have. Critique is welcome; I don't think this was my best work, but I didn't want to do much more with that. It's a bit short for my taste, in both overall length and paragraph length.


End file.
